Sutures are commonly used in the medical field, such as in the surgical environment. Often, sutures are supplied with an integrated needle, otherwise known as atraumatic needles with sutures. These sutures are generally pre-packaged for shipping and then use. The packaging may be a relatively light-weight molded plastic tray which is sealed in a package. This packaging has the advantage that the tray and sutures can be maintained in a sterile environment before use, and is cheap and convenient to ship and store. An example of a suture tray with associated sutures is illustrated in FIGS. 1-3 herein as associated with a suture dispenser of the present invention.
Unfortunately, a number of problems arise when using the sutures. In a surgical environment, the suture package is opened and the tray of sutures is removed. The tray of sutures may then be placed on a table. The individual sutures must then be removed from the tray as needed.
Very frequently, the medical personnel which requires a suture or is to provide the suture has only a single hand free. For example, a surgical technician who is assisting a surgeon may provide a suture to the surgeon. The surgical technician, however, is often holding a retractor or other object with one hand. This then requires that the technician acquire a suture with their other hand. This is very difficult considering how the sutures are packaged. The medical personnel usually grasps one of the needles associated with the suture and then attempts to dislodge the needle and suture from the package. Most commonly, each needle is press-fit to a portion of the tray, and the corresponding sutures are routed around a peripheral portion of the package. As such, the medical personnel must attempt to pop the needle loose from the package and then pull the suture from the package, using one hand.
Because the package is relatively small and is lightweight, an upward force on the needle or suture to dislodge it from the package generally causes the package to similarly move, thwarting the person's attempt to obtain the suture. In extreme cases, quick movement of the needle and suture may cause the tray to become airborne and it may swing or move about, hitting other objects. If the suture comes loose from the package when this occurs, the tray may actually travel some distance. It might then land on the floor, hit a patient or the like, all of which are undesirable.